


The Halls of Waiting

by Mar_isu



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_isu/pseuds/Mar_isu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Halls of Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**The Halls of Waiting**  
**By Mar'isu**   


5/4/2006

In the mind of Eru they meet, golden-haired, bright-eyed and shining.  Twins more perfect than any mother could birth.

"I die," says one.

"I live," says the other.

"Through fire, I serve."

"With fire, I save."

Identical hands meet and clasp between them, like grasping through a mirror.

"From the dawn of Men," the vow continues.

"To the dusk of Elves."

Two selves merge to one, and that one speaks with the voice of both.  "Glorfindel of Gondolin is still Lord of the Golden Flower."

Awaiting hope in Ennor, a golden warrior at last remembers life's command.  "Go, Glorfindel of Imladris, and fear no falling shadow!"


End file.
